RX-139 Hambrabi
The RX-139 Hambrabi is a transformable mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam TV series. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the Gryps Conflict, the Earth Federation Forces and the Titans developed several experimental transformable mobile suits/mobile armor and conducted field tests by placing them into actual combat. One of the more well-known designs was the RX-139 Hambrabi, and it was unique in several respects. One of the most visible unique features were the five mono-eye sensors placed all over its body, enabling the pilot to more easily locate and track targets in both mobile suit and mobile armor mode. Its body also mounted several wing-like stabilizers, giving the Hambrabi high agility and maneuverability in mobile armor mode similar to that of a space fighter. In addition to being armed with a pair of beam guns and the RX-110 Gabthley's feyadeen rifle, the Hambrabi could also carry a "sea serpent," a wire-guided grappling weapon used to deliver crippling electrical shocks to enemy mobile suits. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Titans mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on the Hambrabi's back are a pair of beam cannons, which although vertical by default, can be trained 90 degrees lower in both mobile suit and mobile armor modes. ;*Tail lance :The Hambrabi's "tail" can also be used as a lance to pierce the armor of a mobile suit. ;*Beam rifle :The Hambrabi can utilize a pair of beam rifles, one mounted on each forearm. These beam rifles have a power rating of 2.6MW each. ;*Feyadeen rifle/beam saber :An extensive beam weapon used by Hambrabi and RX-110 Gabthley, power rated at 6.6 MW, charged by rechargeable energy cap. The feyadeen rifle can perform as a beam saber, similar to MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam 's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle. It could be stored in the main body during mobile armor mode. ;*Sea serpent :A wire-guided grappling weapon or shocking weapon used to deliver crippling electrical shocks to enemy mobile suits. It is launched from the hands while being held like a beam saber. History Sometime after Operation Apollo, the Titans began utilizing the RX-139 Hambrabi. Similarly with the RX-110 Gabthley, Paptimus Scirocco was involved in its design. Three prototype units were assigned to Yazan Gable, Dunkel Cooper and Ramsus Hasan, forming the "Hambrabi Team." Yazan and his wingmen would use the Hambrabi to battle the AEUG on multiple occasions, including the AEUG's assault on Kilimanjaro, during the Battle of Gryps, where he would shoot down Katz Kobayashi, destroy the Irish-class battleship Radish, and severely injure RX-178 Gundam Mk. II pilot Emma Sheen to the point of death. However, Yazan would be defeated by MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan, in which Yazan ejects from the Hambrabi to safety. Variants ;*RX-139 Hambrabi Mk-Ib "Vampire" Gallery Hambrabi-dw2.jpg|Hambrabi in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Gundam Picture (20).jpg|RX-139 Hambrabi In Battle Rx-110-feyadeenrifle.jpg|Feyadeen rifle rx-139-seaserpent.jpg|Sea Serpent High Grade Hambrabi.jpg|HG 1/144 RX-139 Hambrabi official boxart Nagano.jpeg Mamoru.jpeg Hambrabi.jpeg RX-138.jpeg vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h01m52s150.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h02m11s75.png Notes & Trivia *The MA Mode of the Hambrabi resembles a manta ray. *The OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon transforms similarly to the Hambrabi, as does the AMA-953 BABI *The OZ-12SMS Taurus is also of very similar design. References 03y7556746.jpg|RX-139 Hambrabi ZETA 3.jpeg External links *RX-139 Hambrabi on MAHQ.net ja:RX-139 ハンブラビ